1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for maximizing a cellular capacity in a code division multiple access (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cCDMAxe2x80x9d) system by controlling a transmission rate of data calls.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the CDMA system its capacity is decided by an interference caused in a data and voice traffic. Therefore it is important to restrain some unnecessary interference at maximum so as to gain an acceptable quality of service for voice.
In order to maintain a good service quality in the CDMA system, the total interference quantity caused in a communicative traffic should be lessened, in other words, a transmission quantity of information such as data and invoice calls from other subscribers should be reduced to obtain a good service, since the transmission quantity of other subscribers"" calls becomes a source of the interference and the total interference quantity also increases systematically in proportion to the transmission rate of other subscribers"" calls. Thereby the total interference quantity may be reduced.
By the way a transmission rate of data calls is changeable but a transmission rate of voice calls is not changeable, namely is fixed. The transmission rate of data calls may be thus an important considerable point in the system.
That is, in the data calls, in a case of a service in which a delay is permissible, a data transmission rate may be easily controlled to thereby restrict the interference quantity to a constant standard.
In specialty when a long data call occupies a resource of the system for a long time and in a state of an overload capacity at a cell of the system a voice call of which priority is higher than that of data call in a real time processing is received, a problem such as a cutoff of the call is caused. Accordingly an adequate management for the call is necessary.
In the conventional CDMA technique it was considered that all the voice and data calls were transmitted as a fixed transmission rate and under such consideration, a system capacity was computed, thus the transmission rate of the call caused the increasing of a difficulty in a receipt of a new call.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for receiving a new call that substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for receiving a new call by controlling a transmission rate of a data call being under a service in case that a call having a higher priority is newly received under a state that a data call of a high speed occupying a resource of a system for a long time is being transmitted thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for receiving more calls by controlling the total interference quantity in such a way as restraining a transmission rate of respective data calls according to diminution factors of a linear, a parabola and a hyperbola, in which the transmission rate of the data call is increased in case a traffic load is small and the transmission rate of the data call is decreased in a case of an overload in the traffic so that the number of subscribers having a service of voice and data calls in a CDMA circumstances may be allowed most suitably.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure as illustrated in the written description and claims hereof, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention as embodied and broadly described, in a case of a data call, the maximum transmission rate is serviced if a load in a cellular capacity is small, and if the cellular capacity is an overload state, the transmission rate of data is lessened to thus match the total interference quantity to a target value in a service quality and receive a new call is received.
In the CDMA system, the capacity in a system for only a voice service is computed by modeling an interference of an outer cell user as a gaussian random variable with a means and a variance of a corresponding interference.
Similarly to this, an inference of an outer cell user under a multi-media circumstances can be modeled as a gaussian random variable in the following numerical expression 1, e.g.,
[Numerical Expression 1]  I  =      ∫          ∫                        (                                    φ              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢                              S                V                            ⁢                              ρ                v                                      +                                          ∑                                  i                  =                  1                                                  N                  -                  1                                            ⁢                                                S                                      d                    i                                                  ⁢                                  ρ                                      d                    i                                                                                )                ⁢                              (                                          r                m                                            r                0                                      )                    d                ⁢                  {                      10                          (                                                ξ                  0                                -                                  ξ                  m                                            )                                }                ⁢        φ        ⁢                  {                                    ξ              0                        -                                          ξ                m                            ⁢                                                r                  0                                                  r                  m                                                              }                ⁢                  ⅆ          A                    
where ro indicates a distance from a user of other cell to a target base station and rm represents a distance from that user to his own base station, m being an index of the base station.
In the above, xcfx86 indicates a voice action variable and has a binomial distribution with a mean xcex1, thus its numerical expression 2 may be gained as follows.
A path loss between a base station and a user is in proportion to 10"xgr"/10rxe2x88x924 and "xgr" has a normal distribution with a mean is xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 and a standard variation is 8 dB.
Sv presents supply power on voice calls and Sa provides supply power for data calls.                               φ          ⁡                      (                                          ξ                0                            -                                                ξ                  m                                ⁢                                                      r                    0                                                        r                    m                                                                        )                          =                  (                                                                      1                  ,                                                                                                              if                          ⁢                                                                                    xe2x80x83                                                        ⁢                                                          xe2x80x83                                                                                (                                                                                    r                              m                                                                                      r                              o                                                                                )                                                d                                            ⁢                                              10                                                                              (                                                                                          ξ                                0                                                            -                                                              ξ                                m                                                                                      )                                                    10                                                                                      ≤                    1                                                                                                                        0                  ,                  otherwise                                                              )                                              [                      Numerical            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            Expression            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            2                    ]                ⁢                  xe2x80x83                    
In the above numerical expression 1, xcfx81v is a user density of voice call and xcfx81a indicates a user density of a data call group I.
This is a case for an incomplete power control actually, and the interference I is described as a set of a unit random variable with a logarithmic normal distribution.
Accordingly, when we limit the service area to the second tier, under an assumption that it is impossible one more user exist at the some position, a mean and a variance of the interference from the outer cell user may be obtained through a numerical calculation by a voice call Nv and a data call Na as the following numerical expression 3,                                           E            ⁡                          (              I              )                                ≤                                    0.241              ⁢                              N                v                            ⁢                              S                v                                      +                                          ∑                                  i                  =                  1                                                  N                  -                  1                                            ⁢                                                N                                      d                    i                                                  ⁢                                  S                                      d                    i                                                                                      ⁢                  
                ⁢                              Var            ⁡                          (              I              )                                ≤                                    0.078              ⁢                              N                v                            ⁢                              S                v                2                                      +                          0.183              ⁢                                                ∑                                      i                    =                    1                                                        N                    -                    1                                                  ⁢                                                      N                                          d                      i                                                        ⁢                                      S                                          d                      i                                        2                                                                                                          [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          3                ]            
Further, if we define an SIR is a signal-to-interference ratio for considering an influence from a capacity of the outer cell user interference, a numerical expression 4 may be provided as follows,                                                                         r                v                            ⁢                              N                v                                      +                                          ∑                                  i                  =                  1                                                  N                  -                  1                                            ⁢                                                r                                      d                    i                                                  ⁢                                  N                                      d                    i                                                                                ≤                      1            -            z                          ,                            [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          4                ]            
where z may be obtained as follows,   z  =                    I                  S          v                    ⁢              1                                                            (                SIR                )                                            -                1                                      ⁢                          v              requirred                                +          α                      =                  I                  S                      d            i                              ⁢              1                                                            (                sir                )                                            -                1                                      ⁢                          d              required                                +          1                    
therefore, a mean and a variance of the gaussian random variable z may be obtained by a numerical expression 5, e.g.,                                           E            ⁡                          (              z              )                                ≤                                    0.659              ⁢                              r                v                            ⁢                              N                v                                      +                          0.659              ⁢                                                ∑                                      i                    =                    1                                                        N                    -                    1                                                  ⁢                                                      r                                          d                      i                                                        ⁢                                      N                                          d                      i                                                                                                          ⁢                  
                ⁢                              Var            ⁡                          (              z              )                                ≤                                    0.555              ⁢                              r                2                            ⁢                              vN                v                                      +                          0.183              ⁢                                                ∑                                      i                    =                    1                                                        N                    -                    1                                                  ⁢                                                      r                                          d                      i                                        2                                    ⁢                                      N                                          d                      i                                                                                                                              [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          5                ]            
and a probability satisfing a required service in the system may be represented as the following numerical expression 6, e.g.,                                                         P              =                                                P                  r                                ⁢                                  {                                                            (                                                                        E                          b                                                /                                                  N                          0                                                                    )                                        ≥                                                                  (                                                                              E                            b                                                    /                                                      N                            0                                                                          )                                            required                                                        }                                                                                                        =                                                                    P                    r                                    ⁢                                      {                                                                                                                        r                            v                                                    ⁢                                                      N                            v                                                                          +                                                                              ∑                                                          i                              =                              1                                                                                      N                              -                              1                                                                                ⁢                                                                                    r                                                              d                                i                                                                                      ⁢                                                          N                                                              d                                i                                                                                                                                                        ≤                                              1                        -                        z                                                              }                                                  ≥                0.99                                                                        [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          6                ]            
An unequal expression such as the following numerical expression 7 can be obtained from the numerical expression 6 since z is the gaussian random variable with the mean and the variance such as the expression 5,                                                         r              v                        ⁢                          N                              v                i                                              +                                    ∑                              i                =                1                                            N                -                1                                      ⁢                                          r                d                            ⁢                              N                                  d                  i                                                              +                      E            ⁡                          (              z              )                                +                      2.33            ⁢                                          var                ⁡                                  (                  z                  )                                                                    ≤        1                            [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          7                ]            
where E(z) and Var(z) are a function of Nvxcex and Ndxcex as known in the numerical expression 7.
In comparison with a single cell circumstances, under a consideration that the total system resource is 1, a voice service user in this system requires more system resources than a system resources rv required in a case of the single cell. A data service user also requires more quantity than a system resources rdxcex required in a case of the single cell.
A transmission of all the packetized data, a re-transmission of all the error packet and voice call are defined as the services with equal class in this invention. That is, Nxe2x88x921=1 in the numerical expression 1. In addition, this invention is concerned about imperfect power controlled system.
The total interference ratio for a voice call per bit energy for deciding a capacity of a multi-media CDMA system may be obtained by the following expression 8,                                                                                           (                                                            E                      b                                                              N                      0                                                        )                                v                            =                                                (                                                            E                      b                                                              I                      0                                                        )                                v                                                                                        =                                                                    E                                          b                      ,                                              v                        0                                                                              /                                      η                    0                                                                    1                  +                                                                                    R                        v                                            W                                        ⁢                                                                  ∑                                                  i                          =                          1                                                                          K                          v                                                                    ⁢                                              α                        ⁢                                                                              E                                                          b                              ,                                                              v                                i                                                                                                                                          η                            0                                                                                                                                +                                                                                    hR                        d                                            W                                        ⁢                                                                  ∑                                                  i                          =                          1                                                                          K                          d                                                                    ⁢                                                                        E                                                      bd                            i                                                                                                    η                          0                                                                                                                                                                            [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          8                ]            
wherein xcex7o represents a power density of a background noise, and Io indicates the total interference, namely, Io=xcex7o+No=No, and h means a decrease factor of transmission rate, and Kv and Kd meaning the number of subscribers are random variables. At this time a ratio of a signal-to-interference of a voice call should be higher than a given power, thus the following numerical expression 9 can be obtained, namely,                                           (                                          E                b                                            I                0                                      )                    v                ≥                  r          v                                    [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          9                ]            
where rv means a limited value of a ratio of a given power. Herewith when T, xcex2 and S are defined, the following numerical expression 10 is obtained,                                                                         E                b                                            N                0                                      =            X                    ,                      Y            =                          10              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢                              log                ⁡                                  (                                      X                    10                                    )                                                                    ⁢                  
                ⁢                                            β              v                        =                                          r                v                            ⁢                                                R                  v                                W                                              ,                                    β              d                        =                                          r                v                            ⁢                                                R                  d                                W                                                    ⁢                  
                ⁢                  S          =                                                    β                v                            ⁢                                                ∑                                      i                    =                    1                                                        K                    v                                                  ⁢                                  α                  ⁢                                                            E                                              b                        ,                                                  v                          i                                                                                                            η                      0                                                                                            +                                          β                d                            ⁢                                                ∑                                      i                    =                    1                                                        K                    d                                                  ⁢                                  h                  ⁢                                                            E                                              b                        ⁢                                                  ,                                                      d                            i                                                                                                                                      η                      0                                                                                                                              [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          10                ]            
wherein X indicates a random variable with a logarithmic normal distribution and Y is a random variable with a normal distribution coinciding with X.
At this time, a system drain probability is defined as the following numerical expression 11,                               Pr          ⁡                      [                                          (                                                      E                    b                                                        I                    0                                                  )                             less than                               r                v                                      ]                          =                  1          -                      f            ⁡                          (                                                μ                  s                                ·                                  σ                  s                                            )                                                          [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          11                ]            
wherein f(xcexcsxe2x88x92"sgr"s) can be obtained as follows.                               f          ⁡                      (                                          μ                s                            ·                              σ                s                                      )                          =                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                                            2              3                        ⁢                          Q              (                                                                    10                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                                                  log                        10                                            ⁡                                              (                                                                                                            r                              v                                                        +                                                          μ                              s                                                                                10                                                )                                                                              -                                      E                    ⁡                                          [                      Y                      ]                                                                                                            Var                    ⁡                                          [                      Y                      ]                                                                                  )                                +                                                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                                            1              6                        ⁢                          Q              (                                                                    10                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                                                  log                        10                                            ⁡                                              (                                                                                                            r                              v                                                        +                                                          μ                              s                                                        +                                                                                          3                                                            ⁢                                                              σ                                s                                                                                                              10                                                )                                                                              -                                      E                    ⁡                                          [                      Y                      ]                                                                                                            Var                    ⁡                                          [                      Y                      ]                                                                                  )                                +                                                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                              1            6                    ⁢                      Q            (                                                            10                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                                                            log                      10                                        ⁡                                          (                                                                        r                          s                                                +                                                  μ                          s                                                -                                                                                                            3                                                        ⁢                                                          σ                              s                                                                                10                                                                    )                                                                      -                                  E                  ⁡                                      [                    Y                    ]                                                                                                Var                  ⁡                                      [                    Y                    ]                                                                        )                              
In the above expression xcexcs and "sgr"s2 may be also gained in the following expressions.
xcexcs=xcex2vxcex1mvKv+xcex2dhE[Kd]md 
"sgr"s2=xcex2v2xcex12Kv"sgr"v2+xcex2d2h2E[Kd]("sgr"d2+md2) 
In the above mv represents a mean of a voice call and dm indicates a mean of a data call. Inaddition, the variable S with Poisson distribution reaches, therefore, xcexcA and "sgr"s2 is a mean and a variance of a random variable S.
A imformation for permitting connection for data calls in a base station is updated every a packet period.
If the number of re-transmitted packets is j, the base station transmits itself j state to a mobile station. At this time, the mobile station decreases a arrival ratio of packet with a probability for Πxe2x80x2 of which Π is a permit constant less than xe2x80x981xe2x80x99.
Thus, under an assumption that a mean arrival rate for a data call packet is xcfx81d, a effective mean arrival ratio for a data call in a re-transmission system becomes the following numerical expression 12, e.g.,                               ρ          d                          (                      1            -                          P              b                                )                                    [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          12                ]            
where Pb represents a mean cutoff probability of the data call.
The number of packets to be permitted connection under the state of the base station is j may be defined as the following numerical expression 13,                               ρ          j                =                                            ρ              d                                      1              -                              P                b                                              ⁢                      π            xe2x80x2                                              [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          13                ]            
At this time the system can be modeled as a three dimensinal markov chain since it is a function of the number of voice calls, the number of data calls and the number of re-transmission packets.
A duration time of the data call is shorter than that of the voice call, that is, the number of the voice calls almost becomes a constant, hence a probability distribution of an equilibrium state may be obtained as the following expression 14 if the number of the data calls is represented as a function of a mean data arrival rate, e.g.,                               P          j                =                                                            ∏                                  i                  =                  0                                                  j                  -                  1                                            ⁢                              α                i                                                                    ∏                                  i                  =                  0                                j                            ⁢                              (                                  1                  -                                      α                    i                                                  )                                              ⁢                      P            0                                              [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          14                ]            
Herewith, a probability xcex1j means a system drain probability, and a mean and a variance for an arrived power of base station is as follows.
xcex1j≈1xe2x88x92f(xcexcsj, "sgr"sj) 
xcexcsj=xcex2vxcex1mvKv+xcex2dhxcfx81jmd 
"sgr"sj2=xcex2v2xcex12Kv"sgr"v2+xcex2d2h2xcfx81j("sgr"d2+md2) 
Accordingly, a cutoff probability may be defined as the following numerical expression 15.                               P          b                =                  1          -                                    ∑                              j                =                0                            ∞                        ⁢                                          π                j                            ⁢                              P                j                                                                        [                  Numerical          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Expression          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          15                ]            
The control method of variable transmission rate, when a traffic load increases, decreases a transmission rate of data call on the basis of the above numerical expression 11, thereby increasing the number of users in the system. Herein a decrease factor h of the transmission rate is dependent on a system load, and supposing that all data calls have the same transmission rate, the transmission rate factor h can be represented as a function of the number of re-transmission packets
In case a system load is small, the maximum transmission rate is supported to, that is, the decrease factor may become xe2x80x981xe2x80x99. In case a system is overloaded, the minimum decrease factor may be decided by a buffer size and the minimum transmission rate.
Accordingly, it is defined a transmission rate diminution factor h of linear, parabola and hyperbola functions based on the maximum buffer size or the minimum transmission rate in the system as the following numerical expression 16,
[Numerical Expression 16]
Linear: oh(1)=1xe2x88x921m 
Parabola: h(1)=1xe2x88x9212m             Hyperbola:          ⁢          h      ⁡              (        l        )              =      1          1      +              l        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        m            
wherein m indicates a control constant depending on to the system.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.